me, you, 2 weeks and no magic
by Cheena
Summary: “What a way to end our last day at Hogwarts, finding out that it isn’t our last day after all.”rnWat happens when James, Lily and all their friends r sent away in pairs 4 2 weeks 2 live as muggles afta graduation? CHAPPIE 5 UP! KAROAKE! MUST READ!
1. Graduation

A/N: hey peoples! This is my first fic eva, so please review cause I still need some encouragement! I'd just like to say a big BIG thanks to Da Hot Currie, I couldn't have done it with you! THANX! Sorry if this sucks or anything, cause I know I ain't that much of a fab writer. So R&R and ENJOY! :D I just updated this chapter..made it a bit better :D

Chapter 1: Graduation

"Gerroff Padfoot"! James complained shoving Sirius' head of his shoulder for the tenth time. Sirius rubbed his eyes tiredly yawning loudly and instead laid his head down on the table. Professor McGonagall looked at him annoyed. "Mr. Black this is very important. Would you please pay attention." Sirius lifted his eyes to look at Professor McGonagall. "I'll try" Sirius said in a sleepy voice. Professor McGonagall turned to look back at the class and Sirius layed his head back onto the desk and was asleep within 2 seconds. "I am sorry for calling you in so very late, but this is-" Professor McGonagall started. "Mr. Black! Wake up!" Her voice screeched, whipping the silent air, making a lot of the seventh years jump a foot from their seats. Sirius slowly lifted his head from the desk, but found that it automatically just dropped down again. "Professor" James called out. Professor McGonagal turned to look at James. "Yes Potter, what do you want?" She asked looking at James, looking like she was about to crack. "Professor haven't you already given us a goodbye and good luck talk?" James questioned, wanting to make his last night in Hogwarts a good one, which definitely wasn't classed as sitting in a class room listening to Professor McGonagall. "Yes I do believe I have, but I must say it was a waste of time." McGonagall answered matter-of-factly. Many of the seventh years looked offended. Though most people now were paying McGonagall a little more attention, wanting to know why she thought wishing them luck was a 'waste of time', Sirius had just started snoring. Professor McGonagall was starting to lose her temper again. "SIRIUS BLACK!" Sirius woke up for a start, "I understand that you have just returned from your traditional grand graduation feast and it is past midnight, but this cannot wait!" Sirius didn't bother to move, besides what different did it make? In a couple of hours he and the rest of the school would be all seated in the Hogwarts Express and would be on their way home. Plus considering that Sirius was in seventh year he probably wouldn't see the school again, let alone Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall continued, not even trying to get Sirius' attention this time. "I know that most of you will not enjoy the task Dumbledore and myself have set you, but we believe it is crucial for your future lives. This _assignment_ will affect your NEWTS results." A few students looked up tentatively, all clearly confused. "Wait a second" Lily whispered furtively to Leisha. Isn't all the NEWTS testing been completed? Leisha shrugged thoughtfully, frowning slightly. James Potter and the Marauders looked plain horrified at the thought that there was still more testing to happen.

But all of the seventh years were thinking something across the same lines…NEWTS testing on their last day, at midnight? Had the teachers lost it!?

"This year group in particular are extremely prejudice when it comes to muggles." Continued Professor McGonagall. By now most of the seventh years were now taking a leaf out of Sirius' book and laying their heads down on their desk. Besides, what task could Dumbledore and McGonagall set for them that they had to finish in a couple of hours? Sirius had already decided to flunk it. How important could it be?

"I wish she would bloody well hurry up and say what the task is already!" James mumbled to Remus groaning.

"Now, now. That isn't the attitude of our Head Boy is it?" Remus smirked. James glared back scowling.

McGonagall turned to James in mid sentence obviously over hearing James' comment. "Well Mr Potter" Professor McGonagal said with a tone of unpleasantness in her voice, "Here's the task. You will all be sent to Australia for two weeks to learn and live like muggles-" The rest of McGonagall's sentence was drowned by uproars and complaints by the seventh years. That one had sure as hell got the attention of Sirius Black, he was wide-awake now looking up at Professor McGonagall in disbelief, along with James. Remus was indifferent and still looking rather sleepy and Peter Pettigrew was squeaking along in protest with the other seventh years.

Lily Evans and her friends were some of the very few not complaining. In fact, Lily was actually a little pleased, her parents had decided to take a trip to France to visit good friends of theirs, during that summer which meant that Lily would only have her awful sister Petunia and her brother in law Vernon for company. This was definitely not Lily's idea of good company over the summer.

By now McGonagall had been able to order silence once again in the room, her mouth was pushed together in a tight line, like it so often did when she was angry, turning a rather pale looking white. "This is disgusting!" Professor McGonagall shrieked, "living with muggles is absolutely essential! Many of the seventh years were looking horrified at the thought. "You must understand this. This was the reason we have set this course for you. I was hoping you wouldn't take it like-" "this" Dumbledore finished from the door way. Everyone quietened almost at once. No one had realised Dumbledore had entered. "Now, now Minerva, you must of known they wouldn't be happy with this news." Dumbledore said to Professor McGonagall. "Yes, yes I did. Sorry Albus."

Looking rather relieved that Dumbledore was there, Professor McGonagall stood up and addressed the seventh years again, "Now." Professor McGonagall continued in a slightly calmer voice. "You will not be able to use magic of any sort under any circumstances-" Professor McGonagall's voice was again drowned by the seventh years who were now standing up and using their remaining energy to bellow their protests as loud as they could. Some of them were even waving their fists in the air out of fury. "She's got to be kidding." James said hoarsely. Sirius looked like he was going to be sick.

Dumbledore was looking at the seventh years rather amusedly, but still put up his hands in order to quiet them down. The seventh years grudgingly obeyed, and turned to listen to McGonagall again, feeling their own tempers rising. "No magic, no wand, no contact with the magical world, understood? You will not take anything with you, other then clothes, and you will all be presented with $5000 worth of muggle money and a manual for those of you who need to learn how muggle currency work. Tomorrow you will be told further instructions in the Great Hall at 11:00. I hope that gives you sufficient time to catch up on your sleep." Professor McGonagall paused and then finally said, "You are dismissed." The seventh years stood up and all sauntered towards the door, suddenly remembering how tired they were again.

The Marauders walked into their dormitory and Sirius finally plumped down onto his bed, exhausted. "What a way to end our last day at Hogwarts" James remarked, drowsily. "Finding out that it isn't our last day after all." Sirius added for him. And with that the Gryffindor boys fell asleep, snoring loudly, not even bothering to change their robes.

A/N: did ya like it? For those of you who read this before I edited it, did you find it better? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Thanx for reading!


	2. Partners

A/N: sorry I took so long in updating this, and thanks to my reviewers so far :D 

Disclaimer: You know what is J.K Rowling's stuff and which stuff is mine. Plus, I forgot to tell you last time but this fic is based on a hindi movie called Dilwale Dulhania Le Jayege.

Chapter 2: Partners 

The early morning sun filtered through the blinds next to Lily's bed and her eyes fluttered open. Lily groaned, rolling over, desperately trying to fall asleep again but to no avail, she always had a rather annoying problem of never being able to fall asleep once she had woken up.

Lily turned towards the window beside her bed, and smiled as the warm sunshine splashed across her porcelain face. Lily Evans was undeniably, beautiful. She had a very attractive figure, and her vibrant red hair easily made her stand out in a crowd. Lily had a splash of freckles on the bridge of her nose that slightly followed through to her cheeks. But out of all of Lily's features, her eyes definitely were the most dazzling. They were a beautiful emerald green, which always held a fiery spark in them.

Lily rolled over and found herself facing Lokini Saxena. Lokini was almost as pretty as Lily. She had long black wavy hair and soft dark eyes. She too had a perfect figure, and was popular amongst the boys. Lokini had a background of Indian/Fijian and Lily considered her to be her best friend. She was a very energetic girl, and was as smart as Lily, topping most of the classes.

Next to Lokini lay Erin, another of Lily's friends, who was average looking. Erin had a slightly muscular figure, because she was a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She had medium sized blonde hair that had natural streaks of light brown in them. Her skin was slightly tanned and her eyes were a beautiful light brown. But what Lily liked most about her friend was that she could always put a smile on anybody's face. And that made Erin just as attractive as Lokini, or Lily.

Lily also had two other girls in her dormitory, Leisha and Mia, who were her friends, but they weren't as close as Lokini and Erin. Leisha was a Japanese girl, with a soft personality, and was very pretty. She had dark blue eyes and black hair, and an extremely beautiful face. Mia had blonde curly hair which she often wore in a messy, yet good-looking bun and light blue eyes. She was also on the Quidditch team.

Lily launched herself onto her elbows so that she was able to see the clock that hung just above the dormitory door. It's quarter past ten already? Lily thought drowsily. Lily still fancied staying in bed longer but she got up all the same and started changing. Once she was almost done, she woke up the others in her dorm who were all sleeping rather peacefully and weren't all too happy when she shook them awake.

By the time Lily and her friends were dressed and ready to head downstairs it was a quarter to eleven, but still none of them were fully awake. Lily and her friends walked in to the rather empty looking hall, (as the rest of the school had left that morning), and sat down at a table that which had been set up with enough chairs for the Gryffindor seventh years. As Lily and her friends began talking about the events of last night, she remembered what Professor McGonagall had told the seventh years and it was only then that the words sunk into her, finally smacking her in the face. "So what do you guys think about the assignment?" Lily questioned her friends. "I can't believe their giving us this assignment after our graduation!" Leisha exclaimed. Erin scowled in displeasure.

But Lily and her friends had no more time to discuss their new assignment, as Dumbledore had stood up at the staff table and was waiting for the seventh years attention. The seventh years stopped talking politely and looked up to Dumbledore, just as the four Marauders rushed into to the Great Hall. Lily shot them a disapproving look, though Mia, was looking over at them amused. James spotting Mia, and gave her one of his dashing smiles before turning back to Dumbledore. Lily scowled louder still.

Lily hated James Potter, she didn't know why, she just did. Perhaps it was because of his short temper, or how he strutted around Hogwarts like he owned it or how he dated a different girl every week, or because…because…but that was all that Lily could think of. James Potter was...well, pretty much _perfect, _but that's what Lily hated about him the most. She hated how he was just so gorgeously handsome and how he topped nearly every class and how he had a great amount of talent on the Quidditch field and and how couldn't just stop being an _insufferable jerk_ for just once second.

Lily glared at him for no particular reason before turning back to face Dumbledore, she always seemed to find that she was suddenly in a bad mood in his presence.

"Good morning, I'm hoping you have all slept comfortably. Well you probably would have never thought that we would all be here again yesterday morning, and yet here we are." Dumbledore said smiling slightly. "Now, here's Professor McGonagall, who will inform you on further instructions." Dumbledore stepped aside and Professor McGonagall took his place with a stack of small books. With a flick of her wand, all the books flew out and landed neatly in front of each one of the seventh years. "These manuals contain all the information you will need to know about your assignment, and I expect you to have all read it by 6:00, when you will meet me again in the Great Hall." Professor McGonagal seemed to have learnt from last night's events, because instead of telling them personally, she had decided to give them a manual each, to save her the trouble of trying to calm them down every time she told them something that they didn't want to hear. "That is all," she said dismissing them.

Later that day, when Lily and her friends were reading through their manuals, Lokini gave a yelp of surprise. "Oh my god!" she cried, "guys listen to this, all seventh years will be given a partner with who they will stay with at all times. The partners will be girl-boy so that…." Lokini quoted directly from the manual. "You are so kidding!" Mia said aghast. "I wish I was" Lokini sighed. "Do we get to choose our partners Loks?" Leisha asked hopefully. "Nope," Lokini answered dully, "names are going to be picked out of the Goblet." Lily groaned heavily and flopped down on her bed. "I don't believe this!" This was starting to seem bad after all.

It was 6:30, and Professor McGonagall had almost finished her speech in which she had reminded the seventh years to act normal, not to call muggles muggles and treat everyone with respect, etc,etc. Nothing to interest the seventh years. "Now, two more things before this session ends" Professor McGonagal announced, as she lifted a stack of parchment on to the table. With a flick of her wand a parchment flew to each of the seventh years boys. The girls all seemed mildly interested, but the boys were looking utterly confused. "These parchments will be needed to be kept with you at all times because this is how we will be communicating with you. The parchment will grow hot when a message is sent in order to catch your attention. Right now that that's been dealt with, assuming you have all read the manual you know that you are all being allocated a partner." A lot of heads snapped up after this statement, clearly saying that half the seventh years hadn't even touched their manuals. Professor McGonagall, realising this scowled, but continued all the same. "You will find your partners written on that board," she informed them pointing at the wall opposite them, where a board magically hung unnoticed. "Right then," Professor McGonagall said "would the boys kindly go and check who their partners are now."

As the boys all headed towards the board, the girl waited impatiently. Five minutes later, as Lily stood up and headed towards the board, she caught site of James who looking rather pleased about something. Realising she was watching him, James turned around and shot Lily one of his winning smiles, before continuing to his seat. Lily scowled, _what the hell was the brat smiling at me for? _Lily came to a halt in front of the board and ran her finger down the names until it finally rested on hers. The name next to hers made the blood rush from her face. Lily gaped at the bored, unable to comprehend what it said. This was starting to become a nightmare, Lily thought mournfully. How, in the name of merlin, was she supposed to survive two weeks with _James Potter._

A/N: I hope you like. Personally I don't like this chapter as much as the first but I promise you and entertaining third chapeter! ) Please read Da Hot Currie's fics cause I owe her one. R&R plz.


	3. Avoiding Potter

A/N: Thankyou so much for the reviews! Four in one day! So for all of you great readers I decided to write the third chapter early, but it's a bit short because I couldn't think of anything else. Hope you enjoy! :D

Chapter 3: Ignoring Potter

"Oi Lily, why aren't you talking to me!?" James asked Lily for the tenth time that morning angrily.

Lily started at her lunch defiantly, willing herself not to look at James. She didn't know why but ever since she had found out that James was her partner, she had started to completely ignore him, and to her great satisfaction James didn't seem to like this.

"LILY EVANS!!" James spat. "YOU DO REALISE THAT I'M TALKING TO YOU!!"

By now the whole hall had turned to watch the show. Lily's face was burning with the attention but she still didn't talk let alone look at James. Instead she took a bite out of her meat pie. It seemed to be more then James could take.

"Prongs, why do you want to talk to her so badly, just calm down." Sirius said hastily.

But James completely ignored Sirius and whipped out his wand. Muttering something under his breath, he waved his wand and Lily's meat pie suddenly was infested with maggots and slugs, and Lily dropped her pie on her plate with a shriek of surprise. Breathing heavily, she turned grudgingly to look at James.

"Ha ha Evans, I knew that would-" SPLAT! James' meat pie was now dripping off his face, which was contorted with anger.

"EVANS, POTTER! BEHAVE YOURSELVES!" Professor McGonagall screeched as she stomped towards them.

"Really, I expected more from you Evans, YOUR HEAD GIRL!" she bellowed.

"He started it Professor! He put-" "I don't care Evans, that's no excuse.

Until now James was looking quite smug because Lily was the one in trouble in him.

"And Potter" she said rounding on him, 'explain yourself!"

"Sorry professor," James said "but I was just trying to get her attention."

"And you couldn't think of any other way of achieving this!" she barked. "Surely your brain isn't so small that you couldn't fit the alternative option of _talking to her!" _she cried sarcastically.

"Well she was ignoring me professor" James whined.

"Well next time try not to resort to INFESTING HER FOOD WITH MAGGOTS AND SLUGS!"

With one last huff, she stalked back to the staff table. James rounded on Lily who was having fits of laughter, and stared daggers at her. Lily returned it with an evil smile before helping herself to another meat pie. James stomped out of the silent hall fuming.

It was free time and James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were all hanging out in their dormitory talking.

"I just don't understand," James fumed, "Why does she hate me so much?!"

Sirius opened his mouth to reply- "Wait," James said grudgingly "don't answer that."

Sirius smiled, "smart move Jamesie!" Sirius sang. "But seriously Prongs," Sirius said thoughtfully, "why do you even care?"

Remus snorted, turning to Sirius pityingly. "How thick are you Sirius, isn't it obvious? He likes her!"

"You still like her!" Sirius said incredulously. "Even after she's rejected you about a million times! Sorry Jamsie but that's just beyond sad" Sirius said, shaking his head pityingly.

"Shut it Padfoot" James said irritated. "I do not still like her!" He looked up to face three unconvinced faces. "What! Seriously guys I don't!" he spluttered indignantly.

"Yeah, and I'm the Headmaster of Hogwarts." Peter said sarcastically.

James scowled at his so-called friends. "But really, what have I done to her?"

Sirius opened his mouth again, "don't answer that either." James said dully.

There was silence in the room for a couple of seconds until, "But-"

"SHUTUP JAMES!" Sirius, Remus and Peter chorused.

James gave up and fell down onto his bed, "I hate women."

"God, he is the most annoying brat in the whole of Hogwarts." Lily cried as she Lokini, Leisha, Erin and Mia entered their dormitory. "I mean seriously, why won't he ever leave me alone?"

"Because he likes you Lily." Lokini said.

"I mean I already told him that I didn't like him, so why does he keep pushing it?" Lily ranted on.

"Because he likes you Lils." Leisha repeated.

"Seriously, why would he think I would ever like him? Can't he just drop it?" Lily continued ignoring the last two comments.

"Because he likes you!" Erin said through clenched teeth.

"Who in their right minds would want to go out with that pervert? Can't he see that I'm not interested, so why does he keep asking?" Lily rambled on.

"Because he likes you!!" Mia cried.

'Why-" Lily began.

"BECAUSE HE BLUDDY LIKES YOU!!!!!!!" They all shouted together.

"Lily, wake up and smell the coffee!" Lokini said irritated. "He's liked you ever since first year!"

"Of course he hasn't!" Lily said waving away any thought that James might like her impatiently.

The others groaned rolling their eyes as Lily started fuming again.

A/N: I hope you liked it as much as you liked the other two chapters. PLZ R&R! thanx!


	4. The flight

A/N: Hey I'm BACK! Did you miss me :D Ok I know you probably forgot about my fic but please don't because if it weren't for you guys I wouldn't have been inspired to continue on with it. SO KEEP READING IT! I've edited this chapter a little at the end so please read and I assure you the fifth chappie will be up soon.

The seventh years had all taken the Hogwarts Express to London at five in the morning. Their first task was to spend half a day in London, and then make their way to Heathrow airport, at seven in the evening, to board a muggle machine called a plane, which would take them to Sydney, Australia.

Sirius, Remus and Peter had decided to while away their time in the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley, while James decided to hire a room, and take a nap.

"WHERE IS THAT BOY!" Remus cried impatiently.

Sirius, Remus and Peter were sitting in the aeroplane, waiting for James who had quite a big record for being late, but today he was exceptionally late. There was only 10 minutes till take off.

Remus sighed, worried looking over at sirius. "I told you to wake him up in the afternoon didn't I?" he said.

"Yeah" Sirius said flicking through the in-flight magazine, his mind somewhere else.

"Well did you?" Remus cried.

"No" said Sirius casually.

Remus and Peter looked at Sirius pityingly while Sirius figured out what he had just said. Sirius looked up, eyes wide with horror.

"YOU IDIOT!" Remus and Peter yelled, Remus slapped him over the head with the magazine.

"Oops" Sirius squeaked.

"Where's Lily!" Lokini said curiously.

"I bet she can't even move because of her bags, do you know how much that girl packs!" Erin joked good naturally.

"Oh shut up Erin, this isn't the time to be joking around." Leisha scolded. "You don't think she forgot the flight time do you?" she asked biting her lip absently.

"We're talking about Lily here!" Mia cried exasperatedly. "Lily is never late."

There was a silence only to be broken by-

"Maybe she got stuck in the bathroom-" Erin began

"ERIN, SHUTUP!" the three girls roared, earning strange looks from the surrounding passengers.

Lily ran to gate 24 as fast as she could, her bag banging on her legs every step she took. She couldn't believe she had read the ticket wrong! _God I am such an idiot! _Lily thought, as she absently checked her ticket for the tenth time to make sure that she had read the right gate this time, when she ran head first into-

"Potter?" Lily cried rubbing her red nose.

"Lily!" James said pleasantly.

"James…" Lily said horror stricken. "If your not on the plane, and neither am I…. we could fail this whole assignment!"

"Whoa Lily, calm down-"

"CALM DOWN!" Lily bellowed. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU THIS LATE ANYWAY?"

"Er," James began awkwardly, "I was kinda napping at the Leaky Cauldron and got up a bit late…." James said sheepishly.

"Trust you to do that!" Lily said scornfully, rolling her eyes.

James had now lost his temper. "Well why are you late then!" James asked furiously, with his arms folded and eyes narrowed.

"I-I….we-well" Lily stammered. Reading the gate number wrong was just as bad as sleeping in, if not worse.

James smirked knowingly.

_This is our last call for Qantas flight 277 at gate 24. _I female voice echoed around the airport.

"OH MY GOD!" Lily cried. "JAMES C'MON!"

And with that, Lily had grabbed James' hand and started running towards gate 24 again. Lily and James ran quickly, hand in hand, which was hard for Lily because James ran much faster then her, and she was sure she was going to fall any second.

After quickly showing their tickets to the officer, they ran into the portable hall which lead to their plane. The airhostess was just about to close the plane's door, when Lily and James arrived.

"Ahh you must be Mr Potter and Miss Evans?" the airhostess enquired kindly.

Lily and James nodded as she checked their tickets.

She led them to two empty seats and said, "You will have to sit here until after take off, then you can move over to your allotted seats. I'm afraid that we cannot delay the flight any longer."

James and Lily nodded again. With a quick smile the air hostess left.

Lily let out a sigh of relief, and quickly bent down to close her bag, which was stuffed and half opened, when she realised James was still holding her hand.

"Er….James? You can let go of my hand now.." Lily said slowly

James smiled. "What if I don't wanna let go?" James asked mischievously.

"James let go!" Lily cried, desperately trying to free her hand from James' tight grip.

"No can do partner." James said smiling.

"JAMES!" Lily yelled, smacking him hard on the arm.

James let go of Lily, rubbing his arm, where Lily's handprint was now becoming visible.

James and Lily both sat mutely in their chairs, for a couple of minutes.

"So Lily, why did you get late?" James asked again conversationally.

"None of your business" Lily said turning away.

'Yes it is" James protested. "I'm your partner."

Lily scowled. "I got lost…" she muttered.

James smirked again, earning a poisonous glare from Lily, who opened her bag, took out a book and started reading it.

James, who had bent down to fasten his seatbelt, stopped abruptly and said, "Er…Lily?"

"What!" Lily snapped, looking up from her book.

"Is this yours?" James asked, dangling a bra in front of her face.

Blushing furiously, Lily snatched her bra and quickly stuffed it into her bag, and then returned to her book, which she was reading upside down.

James was shifting in his chair, but Lily tried not to notice. Then all of a sudden, James' head popped underneath her book.

"WHAT NOW!" Lily yelled smacking James on the head with her book.

"Nothing," James said grinning. "I just wanted to know how to read a book upside down"

Lily scowled, and took up her book again. James sat silently, looking thoroughly bored.

"Lily...your eyes." James said suddenly

Lily slammed her book down, and looked straight at James. "What's wrong with my eyes?" Lily asked calmly.

"They remind me of someone.." James said, his chocolate brown eyes never leaving her beautiful emerald ones.

"Really?" Lily asked with fake interest. "Who?"

"My grandmother" James answered wistfully.

"Nice to know" Lily replied shortly, before returning to her book

Would all passengers please tighten their seatbelt, ready for take off.

Lily fastened her seatbelt, and looked out the window, determined not to look at James.

"Hey Lily, have you ever been on these planey things before?" James asked conversationally.

Lily didn't answer.

"Hey, uh LILY!" James said waving his hand in front of her face.

No answer.

"LILY EVANS, DON"T YOU DARE START IGNORING ME AGAIN!" James shouted irritated.

"Oh, c'mon on Evans, I'm sorry alright? Can't you accept an apology?" James asked pleadingly.

Still no answer.

"Hello LILY! I just apologized!" James said indigently.

Lily turned to look at him. "Good Potter, you should do that more often." Lily said simply before turning back to the window.

"God Evans!" James said throwing up his hands. "You're impossible, you know that? Impossible. Impossibly stubborn."

With a light bell, the seatbelt sign turned off, and James and Lily got up from their seat.

"Ah, Miss Evans and Mr Potter, may I show you your seats?" The same air hostess as before asked them smiling.

"There you are Lily!" Lokini cried. "We thought you had missed the flight!"

"Well I almost did!" Lily said sighing heavily, as she took a seat.

"What happened?" Erin asked turning around from a seat in front of Lily.

"Eurgh, don't ask" Lily said rolling her eyes. "You don't wanna know."

"Uh, yes we do!" Leisha said from behind her smiling.

Lily turned around, looking for some inspiration to turn around the conversation. She wasn't in the mood to be told that James liked her.

"What's that?" Lily asked curiously, indicating to a pink piece of paper in Lokini's hand.

Lokini grinned. "It's an invitation to a dinner party!" she said excitedly. "You see my sister has this pen-pal in Australia, and when she heard I was going there, she asked her pen-pal to e-mail her an invitation to this party that she's been going on about for ages. You see her older brother organised it."

"wow!" Lily said impressed. "When is it?"

"Friday night, the night we arrive!" Lokini said happily.

"So she's not talking to you again?" Remus asked James.

"Yeah." James said depressed.

"S'ok buddy, happens to the best of us." Commented Sirius as he shifted his gaze from the magazine (which he had flipped through three times already) on to a handbag under the seat in front of him.

Sirius bent over and picked up the bag, while Remus and Peter were busy interrogating James about what happened with Lily.

After a bit of sifting through the endless amounts of cosmetics, mirrors and god knows what else Sirius came across a folded piece of paper, which looked as if it had just been opened. He pulled it out and began reading.

"Hey Padfoot," James started "Wassat?"

"It's an invitation to a party, in Sydney." Sirius murmured as he read on.

"And look" Remus said pointing at the bottom of the page, where Lokini had scrawled her name.

"Lokini?" Peter said raising an eyebrow. That must mean that this was her invitation!"

"Well obviously," said Sirius rolling his eyes "Seeing as I found it in her purse."

"Hey Padfoot, speaking from past experiences I think you should put that back like a good boy." James said nervously.

"Well, that party has just found a couple of extra guests." Sirius said smiling, casually

folding the piece of paper and putting back in Lokini's purse, and returning it to its original position.

James settled back into his seat. _If Lokini's going, _James thought_ then Lily's definitely going,_ and if Lily's going _I'm definitely going…_

A/N: Like it? Hate it? PLZ PLZ PLZ review for me its what I'm living off! And I promise the next chappie will be up soon, and it will be good. :D


	5. The Party

A/N: OMG! I'm sooo sorry! I haven't updated for so long! But thankyou soo much for all the reviews, I read them and they have inspired me to continue writing even though I can't remember half of what I was gonna write. :P But that doesn't mean you can stop reading this! Lol. Don't worry I'll still make it entertaining. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: You know what's J.K Rowling's and what's mine.

Chapter 5: The Party

"You must be Lokini!" squealed a pretty girl from the doorway of the posh restaurant where the dinner party was to be held.

Lokini grinned, "You're Hannah right?"

The girl smiled and nodded pulling Lokini into a hug.

"Hannah, I would like you to meet my friends, Lily, Mia, Leisha and Erin."

"Nice to meet you" Hannah said warmly. "Here, let me show you your table."

The girls walked into the beautiful restaurant which had over 20 big tables, a stage and a karaoke machine at the far end.

"Wow!" Leisha said in awe, wording the other girl's thoughts. "This is beautiful!"

"Thanks" Hannah said.

"Here's your table, when you're ready to order just call over a waiter. I got to go and greet my other guests, but just call me if you need anything."

"Thanks heaps Hannah!" Lokini said gratefully.

"No problem" and with that Hannah turned and left their table.

"Wow this is grand Lokini!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah, but even though it's so posh, the crowd's going wild! Listen to them on Karaoke!" Erin laughed.

Lily was talking and having a good time when what better way to ruin her mood then to see James Potter and his 'gang' walk through the door. Lily gaped astounded. _What the hell are they doing here? _Lily nudged Lokini and stared pointedly at the four boys.

Lokini now stared too. "How did they know...Do you think they know Hannah as well?" Lokini asked in wonder.

But it certainly didn't look like it. From what Lily could see, Sirius was using his oh so famous charms on Hannah who had suddenly turned all giggly and was eyeing him hopefully.

No surprises, Sirius' charms had worked and the four boys were now walking towards the girls tables looking quite pleased with themselves.

As they reached the table Sirius smiled brightly at all of them and then looked at Lokini who was staring glumly at her plate.

"Why so miserable oh darling partner?" Sirius asked cheerfully. Lily looked at her friend sympathisingly. Lily remembered Lokini telling her how she wanted this night to be only for her girls before they all had to separate with their partners, and to reminisce all the good times in their 7 years they had spent together. Trust the marauders to ruin it all.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lokini asked exasperatedly.

"The same thing you're doing here" James said grinning.

"How did you even know about this party?" Lily asked curiously.

"Uh well…" The marauders stuttered at loss for words. Suddenly the four marauders were extremely fidgety and after a long heavy silence, James, Remus and Peter all stared pointedly at Sirius, who was trying to look innocent, wearing his best puppy face. Erin raised her eyebrow.

"What?" Sirius asked defensively. But none of the marauders could hide their guilty faces.

"Ok, spit it out," Erin said firmly. "What did you do?" When the marauders continued to stare at Sirius, the girls followed their gaze and watched the twitchy Sirius intently. Sirius looked up to see everyone staring at him, and with a small yelp cowered behind Remus.

All eyes turned to James. "Heyy…I didn't do anything..." James denied nervously. When the girls looked at James unbelievingly James couldn't help but imitate Sirius and jump behind Remus as well.

The girls hadn't so much as turned to Peter before he had ran to hide behind Remus to.

The girls focused on Remus. "Hey hang on a sec," Remus said "if they're all hiding behind me then do you really think I did something?" The girls had to agree on that one.

"Well then maybe you could tell us what actually happened" Leisha told Remus pleasantly.

"Ahh well you see" Remus said smiling "Sirius over here" he said pointing to Sirius, who had stopped cowering behind Remus to shake his head vigorously to Remus, begging him not to saying anything quickly jumped behind Remus again when the girls looked at him.

"Was unfortunately feeling very bored on our flight, when suddenly-"

"Remus how about I tell them" Sirius cut in bravely. Remus, who seemed to be enjoying himself didn't object so Sirius continued timidly.

"Well, like Remus was saying I was bored on the plane" Sirius said looking at Lokin in particular "And you know how I am when I'm bored, it's just really really……boring-"

"Just spit it out Black" Erin said impatiently.

"Right" Sirius said uneasily. Sirius took a deep breath and looked at Lokini. "Ilookedinyourpurse" Sirius blurted out.

"Huh?" Lokini said. "Could you repeat that, _in English_?"

"I-I looked in you purse" Sirius whispered clearly bracing himself for what he knew was coming.

"YOU OPENED MY PURSE!" Lokini yelled at Sirius, but making sure to keep her voice as quiet as possible so as no to cause too much attention. "HOW DARE YOU OPEN A GIRL'S PURSE? HAVE YOU NO RESPECT! YOU LITTLE PRAT, YOU- "

"OK, OK, OK!" Sirius said. "I'm really sorry. It won't happen again." Sirius promised, wearing his best puppy face. Lokini however stalked off and sat down at her seat.

"Hey" Sirius said stunned. "I said I'm really sorry."

Lokini sighed. "I thought we came here to have fun." She said looking at him and passing him a quick smile.

Sirius grinned. "Now that's my girl!" Sirius said cheerfully.

A/N: Did you like it? It's not really one of my favourites but PLZ PLZ PLZ review and tell me what you thought of it. And I absolutely GUARRANTEE that you will have the next chappie up soon cuz I've already written it! YAY! And I gotta say, its one of may favourites. But I'll only put it up if you REVIEW!

Love Cheena.


	6. Karaoke

A/N: HEY! I told you my next chappie would be up soon! This one, I've gotta say is my favourite but PLZ PLZ PLZ review and tell me what you think! Thanx and happy reading!

The Karaoke had begun.

First to get up was young a lanky guy with glasses. The music started and he sang the words that came up on the screen.

"_Oh, my God, we're back again_

_Brothers, sisters everybody sing_

_We're gonna bring the flavour show you how_

_I've got a question for ya, better answer now."_

"Oh God," said Mia putting her head in her hands "I thought I couldn't possibly dislike the backstreet boys anymore… I guess I was wrong."

This guy was the worst thing anybody had ever heard, but he had still managed to get the party rocking.

"_Am I original?"_

_The crowd joined in (yeahhhhhh)_

"_Am I the only one?"_

_(yeahhhhhh)_

"_Am I sexual?"_

_(yeahhhhhh)_

"If someone doesn't get him off the stage now, I think I'm gonna faint." Said Lokini her head resting in her hands. Luckily for her the next contender had just stepped up. A young muscly, handsome guy stepped up, who looked surely as if he was a regular surfer at one of Sydney's beaches.

"Hmmm, not bad." Murmured Leisha smiling, checking him out.

The guy started to sing.

"_I'm not a girl…_

_Not yet a women"_

"Ooookay, he is soooo gay!" said Leisha turning away as Marauders and the other girls laughed.

"When are we going to get someone decent people up there?" whined Erin

James put his arm around Erin. "Erin, honey if I was up there I'd be rocking the show! I'm a born singer!"

"Sure you are James" Erin agreed sarcastically.

"No really I am!" James insisted.

As James and Erin continued their bickering Lily fumed._"That's it"_ Lily thought heatedly after over hearing their argument. _"It's time this little egoistic prick learns his lesson once and for all."_ Lily got up from her seat.

"Hey Lils where you goin?" Mia asked curiously.

"Be right back guys" Lily answered shortly.

James raised his eyebrows surprised, watching along with the others as Lily walked up to the stage.

"Is Lily gonna sing?" Remus asked astonished.

James smiled slightly and shifted his position to the edge of his chair for a better view.

Lily picked up the mic and held it to her mouth. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you are all enjoying yourself tonight. I am here to inform you that we are very lucky tonight as we are in the company of a 'born singer'. The crowd murmured in interest.

Erin smiled. "Oh, I think I know where this is heading."

James seemed to have thought the same thing. He was no longer smiling but looking at Lily warningly.

Lily took no notice and instead continued. "I would like to call upon Mr. James Potter to show of his talents for us tonight!"

James made a desperate lunge for escape but Sirius and Remus caught him and pushed him towards the stage.

James walked up to the stage awkwardly, taking his time.

Sirius looked as James pathetically walked up to the stage. "He's really got himself screwed this time hasn't he?" Sirius commented pityingly.

James had finally reached the stage and Lily shoved the mic into his hands and gave him a smug smile. "It's time for you to prove your talents Mr. Born Singer. C'mon they're all waiting for you to _'rock the show'_ James."

They both gave each other poisonous looks before Lily walked off the stage.

The music started. It was 'All my Life' by KC and Jo Jo. It was clear James had never heard the song before.

"Err..ahh.lover...you..than you 

_I have... found a..lover ..ous..you_

_Precious then you_

_Eerrr..aah"_

The DJ stopped the music. Silence filled the room except for occasional snickers. _Clap clap clap... _went Lily's slow solitary applause, echoing around the huge silent room. Lily smirked nastily at James. Satisfied, Lily turned to walk away.

The crowd was silent, and Lily felt half the room's eyes on her, but still walked defiantly back to her table. Yet something wasn't right, she had just humiliated James in front of everyone but instead of feeling triumph she felt kinda bad. _He must hate me now _Lily thought.

Wrong.

"This one's for you Lily." James said in the mic. Lily stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around.

"_Open up your eyes  
Then you realize  
Here I stand with my  
Everlasting love"_

Lily whirled around. James was smiling and the crowd was going wild, cat whistling and cheering, Sirius the loudest of them all.

"_Need you by my side  
Girl to be my pride  
Never be denied  
Everlasting love"_

The crowd went louder still. _This is not happening _Lily thought flustered_ my plan did not just backfire on me! _Not only that, but the worst part was he was a _good singer._

"_From the very start  
Open up your heart  
Be a lasting part of  
Everlasting love"_

As James sang the last line he ran towards Lily and landed on his knees in front of her. The crowd went crazy. James stood up and bowed to the applause.

'_Oh no' _Lily thought defiantly '_he's not gonna get away with it that easy tonight.'_

Lily snatched the mic from James' hand. James looked at her surprised, as did the rest of the Marauders and the girls. Lily put the mic to her lips nervously.

"_oh no no no don't phunk with my heart_

The girls in the crowd screamed with encouragement.

"This is going to be fun." Sirius said excitedly. The others couldn't deny it, there were definitely going to be some fireworks tonight.

"_I wonder if I take you home would you still be in love baby, in love baby?_

_I wonder if I take you home would you still be in love baby, in love baby?"_

"You go girl!" Erin screamed

James looked at her astounded as the crowd went wild for Lily this time, and the boys whistled. Before he knew it he had taken the mic back from Lily.

"_You should let me love you_

_Let me be the one, to_

_Give you everything you_

_Want and need."_

James looked at Lily and winked. Lily rolled her eyes in return.

"_Baby good love and Protection_

_Make me your selection_

_Show you the way love's_

_Supposed to be."_

Someone from the crowd had run up and given Lily a mic. Lily was on a roll. Not feeling nervous for one moment this time, she took the mic, cut off James and began to sing her response.

"_Say you love me_

_You don't even know me_

_If you really want me _

_then give me some time_

_Don't go there baby_

_Not before I'm ready"_

"What's gotten into Lily today?" Mia said in awe.

Sirius smiled and started singing "Love is in the air.." Everyone laughed.

"_Don't say your heart's in a hurry_

_It's not like we're gonna get married_

_Give me, give me some time."_

All dignity forgotten, the crowd were banging on the tables screaming for more.

James smiled. He turned to Lily, held her hand and looked into her eyes.

"_Won't you be my girlfriend  
I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)  
I know you hate your friends when they say you should   
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
I'd be your shining star   
The one to show you where you are  
Girl you should be my girlfriend"_

As James finished the crowd cooed "awwwwwwwwwwwww".

Lily blushed, took her mic and pulled away.

"_Well a scrub checkin' me  
But his game is kinda weak  
And I know he can not approach me  
Cause I'm looking like class and he's looking like trash  
Can't get wit' a deadbeat ass_

_So…"_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwww" the crowd jeered pityingly.

James hung his head and looked at the floor.

_I didn't offend him did I? _Lily thought worriedly. _Stupid wuss, it was only a joke. _But just as Lily was thinking of apologising, James lifted his head and cried dramatically.

"_Someone please call 91..triple 0_

The crowd laughed. James continued clutching his chest and falling to his knees pathetically.

_Tell them I just been shot down  
And the bullet's, in my heart  
And it's piercing through my soul (i'm losing blood yo)  
Feel my body getting cold_

James got up from the floor and shot Lily one of his winning smiles, and Lily smiled wickedly back and began to sing once again.

_You, you've got a lot of nerve  
I guess you haven't heard  
I'm doin' fine out here on my own  
You, you think that you can come  
Around here for some fun  
But boy you've got a lot to learn_

_Don't shake your head from left to right  
Saying that you will when you won't ever see the light  
And you just say what you say and want your way  
And it's that game that you play  
It's a little late_

James smiled. If Lily thought he was going to let her win this that easily, she was sadly mistaken._  
_

_Now i know your not my lady im just tryin to make this right  
I dont know what to do im going out of my mind  
So baby if u let me could i getchu to say maybe we could ride together  
We could do this all nite now i dont care if u got a man  
Baby i wish ud understand  
Cuz i kno he cant love u right, quite like i can_

Lily brought the mic to her mouth determinedly. There was no way James was going to win this. Till death.

_Cause even if I leave alone, I'm good  
And even if you come along, I'm good  
Don't mean a thing to me cause, I'm good  
With or without you  
If you wanna play games with me then, I'm good  
Say what you do for me than, I'm good  
You don't really mean a thing cause, I'm good  
With or without you  
_

As Lily launched into the chorus, many people started to get up and dance.

_  
I'm good I'm good without you  
I'm good I'm good  
I'm good I'm good without you  
I'm good I'm good_

The crowd was still loving the entertainment and James knew they wanted more. However, James didn't lift his mic to respond to Lily's previous song. When the audience realised that James wasn't singing they all sighed oohhhh, thinking that it was over. Lily looked at James surprised, but James put his hand up to the crowd which quietened down immediately. Then, he walked over to Lily, slowly, looking into her eyes.

He once again held her hand, looked her into the eye and began to sing in the silent hall.

_Nobody wants to lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
So why, why, why, why don't you let me love you_

A silence filled the room as James finished. James didn't move his chocolate brown eyes from Lily's emerald green eyes, as Lily stood there embarrassed feeling a blush creep up her cheeks.

And then suddenly someone from the crowd shouted "GIVE HIM A CHANCE!" Lily and James turned around, suddenly remembering where they were. By now the rest of the crowd had joined in.

"Yeah, give him a chance!"

"C'mon, you know you want to!"

Lily looked around in amazement. "Ok, Ok!" Lily agreed to the crowd, and then gasped at what she had just agreed to. The room filled with cat whistling and cheers. James gave a big whoop of delight and ran over to kiss Lily. The two broke apart to even louder cat whistling and cheering. Lily turned away from the crowd, her face burning while James bowed to the audience.

Then Sirius had ran up to the front and took Lily's mic.

_Thankyou thankyou, you're far too kind._

_Now can I get an encore, do you want more_

_Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy_

_So for one last time I need y'all to roar_

Lily shook her head vigorously at crowd mouthing 'NO NO'.

_Now what the hell are you waitin for_

_After me, there shall be no more_

_So for one last time, I need y'all to roar_

And roar they did. James had began to sing again.

_I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin about you lately  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin about you baby _

Lily sighed. This was going to be a long night.

A/N: Like it? I know they probably wouldn't listen to muggle music, but you can just forget about that fact for a while. Ok now here's my disclaimer listing all the songs I used. And remember! REVIEW! THANKU!

Disclaimer:

Everybody now – Backstreet Boys :S

I'm not a girl, not yet a women – Britney Spears :S :S

All my life – KC and Jo Jo

Everlasting love – quite a few versions but I think most of mine is by Gloria Estefan

Don't Phunk with my heart – Black Eye Peas

Let me love you – Mario

Say you love me – M2M

Girlfriend – Justin Timberlake and Nelly

No Scrubs – TLC

911 – Wyclef and Mary J Blige

As if – Blaque

Obssession – Frankie J

I'm good – Blaque

Nobody wants to be lonely – Christina Aguilera and Ricky Martin

Encore – Jay Z and Linkin Park

Crazy – KC and Jo Jo


End file.
